


Sunshine

by amysticmess707



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Chara (Undertale) Has Their Own Body, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Male Chara (Undertale), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Undertale Genocide Route, Teenage Chara (Undertale), Why Did I Write This?, i've found 'youth' by daughter goes well with this, idk maybe its just me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amysticmess707/pseuds/amysticmess707
Summary: Well I've lost it all, I'm just a silhouetteA lifeless face that you'll soon forgetMy eyes are damp from the words you leftRinging in my head, when you broke my chest.Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest.~Youth // Daughter
Relationships: Chara (Undertale)/Reader, Chara (Undertale)/You
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

Frisk looked at the world around her as it turned dark. Like everything had stopped existing. Like she had entered a void. She felt the knife clutched in her hand, coated with monster dust, and she looked at the one lone yellow petal stuck to its tip. Guilt filled her – she had just killed her brother. Sure, he was a flower at the time but it was still him. She saw it in his last moments – a flash of the past, who he used to be. A small moment when he was not Flowey, but Asriel.  


She remembered the others: Toriel. Papyrus. Undyne. Mettaton. Sans. Asgore. She had killed her family. Right after she had freed them, too. Why, _oh why_ had she pressed RESET.  


Frisk fell to her knees as a figure appeared before her. She recognized the green and yellow sweater and those red eyes from her first moments in the Underground. “Chara,” she whispered. Tears filled her eyes. Chara simply smiled. He was no longer the brotherly figure from the True Pacifist run – Frisk had corrupted him. Instead of helping him like she did in the previous run, she poisoned his already corrupt thoughts into something worse. All because she was curious as to what the ‘Genocide route’ entailed.  


“Greetings, Frisk.” Chara’s voice was monotone, devoid of all emotion. That horrid smile stayed on his face, nonetheless. Frisk managed to get another word out from her closed up throat – “Why?” Chara looked puzzled. “Why?” he repeated, “Because you did this, Frisk. You chose to pick up that knife. I just guided you from then on. You showed me how truly meaningless this existence is.”  


Frisk’s eyes were filled with tears. “I never wanted… t-this to happen. I took away…” she paused to take a breath, “our happy ending.” Chara walked towards Frisk and looked down at her on the ground. “No use in crying now,” that sickly smile was still on his face – Frisk hated it. She wanted the warm smile he use to have. “You killed everyone. Now, come with me, and let us erase this pointless world.” He reached out his hand to her as a button appeared by his side: ERASE.  


Frisk looked up at Chara, and at the button. Her vision was clouded with tears. She pleaded him to stop, but he brought it back to her. Saying it was her fault.  


Frisk suddenly leaped up and looked at Chara without breaking eye contact.  


“You killed Asriel.”  


Three words.  


That’s all it took.  


Chara’s eyes suddenly widened, and they shifted from the bright blood red they were in that moment to the warm red they used to be. Frisk realized she struck a cord, and desperately hung on to it. “Those strikes, they weren’t me. I'm sure of it. Those were the strikes of a left-handed person, and I know I'm right-handed.” She raised her right hand, the one she was using to hold the knife with, for emphasis.  


“It was the same for Sans too, right? The finishing blow. You cast it after I missed.” Chara’s smile was gone. In its place was a look of distraught. Frisk dropped the dust covered knife and held Chara’s hands tightly. They locked eyes – a red pair full of despair, and a brown pair full of hope.  


“This is on me, I admit it,” Frisk said, “I caused their deaths, and I caused you to become like this. But we can fix this.” She was full of determination. Chara could see her Determination glowing. It was this brief moment where Chara could feel. And he felt confused at Frisk’s next action. “W-what are you doi-“ he asked, as he saw what was happening. She bent over and picked her the knife she had dropped earlier. The Worn Dagger. The Real Knife.  


She let go of Chara’s hands as she extracted her Soul with one hand and held the knife to herself with the other. Chara realized what happened two seconds later. Two seconds too late. Frisk stabbed herself as Chara looked on. Just before her Soul could shatter she gave it to him. Frisk looked at Chara again, chest bleeding but eyes still full of hope. Full of Determination.  


“Help… them,” she choked out as Chara tried to process what was happening, “True… Reset…” she coughed up blood as she hunched over. Chara clutched her Soul as it started to fade. He put the Soul in his chest as he panicked over Frisk. Taking the Soul only amplified his feelings, so the mild panic before was full blown panic attack now. He held Frisk – his little sister – in his arms as he screamed. Tears fell from his eyes onto Frisks face, which still held a smile.  


“Save them… big… brother”  


Frisk stopped moving.  


Chara screamed louder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chap is really long - 2338 words;;;

A lone, yellow bus could be seen on the winding roads of Ebott, carrying the rowdy year 8 students of (school name) School from the city. The desperate pleads of the two chaperoning teachers were not heard by the trouble-making children. One particular group that was making the most ruckus was occupying the last 2 rows of the bus – a group you were an unfortunate member of: though, you didn’t suppose you could complain, you had chosen to befriend them during your 6th year after all. But moments like these really tested your patience as to how much you really loved them.  


You were sitting on the window seat, avoiding participating in the conversation (which your friends respected, they knew how introverted you were) but still allowing yourself to listen in – which wasn’t hard, considering they were shouting. You were on a school trip to the secluded town of Ebott, to ‘learn about its rich history and culture’, according to your teachers. You were doubtful – the only reason any of your classmates were interested in this trip was because of the rumours circulating of the town, and especially its mountain, Mt. Ebott.  


Your friends were currently in a heated discussion about the Missing Children conspiracy of Mt. Ebott.  


“NO, NO. LISTEN. LISTEN,” Kath bellowed, clapping her hands together to get attention from the overlapping voices around her, “it HAS to be aliens.”  


Her statement was immediately countered by Harris. “Are you out of your mind?! Aliens don’t fucking exist!” he said, outraged, “I’m telling you guys, it has to be something about their Souls.”  


Kath groaned with exhasperation, “Ugh, there he goes again with his stupid ‘Soul’ talk. Grow up, Harry! That was just some shit our parents told us as bedtime stories!” you disagreed with that, as you truly believed each human has a culmination of their being in the form of a Soul. You weren’t so sure about monsters, though. You tuned back in on Kath’s voice, “What are you going to tell us next: ooh, the scary monsters kidnapped those kids to feast on their souls.” She mocked.  


“YES,” Harris yelled, “THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT I WANT TO SAY.” Anna tuned in, her soft voice almost inaudible over the sound of the bus’ wheels and engine, “I think that’s a better theory than Kathy’s, anyway.” Kath made a loud sound that reeked of betrayal, and Anna squeaked in fear. ‘That’s it,’ you thought as you turned around and grabbed Kath and Harris by their collars. They turned their heads to look at you, your glare filled with annoyance and dissapointment. “You two are going to calm down right now or I swear on my dead mother I will drag you to Mt. Ebott myself and add two new additions to the Missing Children’s case,” your face then morphed into one of happiness and love, “capiche?”  


“Alright, damn.”   


“Yes, mom.”   


You slapped them both upside the head for that, and they yelled in pain in response.   


They both sat down in their seats, quiet this time. You turned back around in your seat, since they had both been sitting behind you it was a bit hard to do that feat. Varric snickered next to you, looking at something on his phone, “Don’t know what we’d do without you, mom.”   


You rolled your eyes but couldn’t stop the smile that grew on your face at that. You were the Mom FriendTM of your friend group, so the others had taken to calling you ‘mom’ and ‘mother’ at times. You would always say it bothered you, which was obviously a lie.  


Though Kath and Harris were both quiet, the others returned to their own conversations, and other than that the ride to Mt. Ebott was mostly quiet, until you turned to Varric and asked him, “What do you think happened?” Varric turned to you, away from his phone, looking at you questioningly. “The Missing Children’s case,” you elaborated.   


Varric hummed thoughtfully. “I do agree with Harris, actually. Not about the ‘monsters wanting to eat our souls’ bit, but the part about their Souls. I do believe they exist, and that we all have Souls that represent our beings. I did some research, you know, before coming here. The people here, they all belive deeply in Souls. So I looked up what the Souls of the missing kids were.”  


“What did you find?” you questioned, intrigued. “Well,” Varric replied, “the first and eighth – the most recent – kids were both Determination Souls. That is the most powerful Soul, you could say. The people of Ebott say that Determination Souls can refuse to die, their determination is that strong.  


“The other six were the six other core Souls. Ebottians think there are seven core Souls, Determination being the first – red, and the others that follow being the other colours of the rainbow. So Bravery is orange, Justice is yellow, Kindness is green, Patience is light blue, Integrity is dark blue and Perseverance is purple.”  


That caught your interest. “Core Souls?” you asked, “Does that mean there are other, lesser Souls?” Varric shrugged, “Possibly, yeah. I didn’t find much about them. All I know is that they’re like blends of the core seven.” You bobbed your head absentmindedly at that, thoughts still trying to figure out what happened to the children. “Could it be they were all attracted to the mountain since they were core Souls?” “Maybe,” Varric said.  


It was silent for some more time before you asked Varric if he thought monsters were real. “The moster in my closet definitely is,” he joked, but answered seriously when he saw you were serious in asking that, “I'm not sure…” he sighed. “Forget it.” He went back to his phone. You looked out the window again.  


As you finally reached the bottom of Mt. Ebott, the students rushed off the bus like a stampede of elephants. The poor teachers couldn’t do anything about it, as they looked on hopelessly at the chaos that ensued. Once it died down, your little gang got off the bus, with you bringing the rear in case anyone forgot anything. While the teachers rallied up the kids, you looked up at the mountain above you. You were in awe. Your friends were too – you could tell since they were much more vocal about it than you were. It was so beautiful, it was hard to imagine eight children went missing there.  


The tour guide finally arrived when the crowd of rabid teenagers calmed down, and the climb up the mountain began. While the guide talked abou the history of Ebott, you walked over to your friends and asked them, “Hey, what Souls do y’all think we would have?”  


They perked up at that, Kath was a bit displeased. “Are you siding with Harry on this one?!” she looked appalled. “I'm not saying they’re real,” you clarified, “I'm just saying, if they were, what would we be?”   


Anna spoke up first, “I think Kathy would be a Bravery SOUL.” Kath smiled at that, red coating her cheeks as she put her arm around Anna’s waist. “Aww, you’re so sweet!” Anna turned red too. Harris groaned, “Keep the PDA down, would’ya?! Its fucking disgusting.” Kath smirked at him, “I think you’re just mad I got a girlfriend before you.”   


You had to stop Harris from going ape-shit and choking Kath. Varric was losing his shit, and you had to fight a smile from coming on your face.  


Once he calmed down, Varric took a deep breath and said, “Whew, that was amazing. Anyway, I think Harris would be some form of Determination and Justice,” (Harris felt proud at that) “Anna would be either Perseverance or Kindness,  


“And you,” he turned to you at that and said your name, “would be a blend of Patience and Kindness.”   


“What about Rick?” Anna asked. You hummed in thought, “Integrity or Justice, I’d say.” The others agreed.  


The five of you were suddenly brought back to reality when you realized where you were. The tour guide was standing in front of your class, and behind him was the entrance to a dark cave, blocked off with security tape. “They say this cave is the entrance to the Underground, where the monsters were trapped by powerful sorcerers.” Varric’s breath against your ear scared you a bit, a shiver going through your body. Apparently, he was loud enough for the other three to hear. They looked intrigued. “Really?” said Anna. Varric nodded.  


Harris smirked, and turned towards Kath, “I dare you to go inside that cave when no one is looking and take a selfie while laying next to the entrance to the Underground.” Kath looked appalled, “The fuck? Why would I do that, you crazy?” Karris looked smug, “Oh, I thought you were a Bravery Soul? Or are you too chicken? Are you a pussy, Katherine?” Kath looked like he had just insulted her great-grandfather, and Anna had to hold her back from snapping Harris’ neck. You decided to step in, saying, “Okay, calm down guys. No one is going inside the creepy cave. Its blocked off anyways, and I doubt y’all will find a way to sneak away from the group.”  


But to no avail. Harris kept teasing Kath, causing her to get extremely riled up. Neither you nor Anna could calm them down, and Varric just didn’t do anything. Then you proposed something – “How about I go inside?”  


They stopped at that, and looked at you. Even Varric looked like he was paying attention now. You elaborated, “Well, since Harris seems intent on daring someone to go inside the ‘Monster Cave’, and I don’t any of y’all to get hurt, why don’t I go?” The others looked – rightfully – confused. You never opted for risky dares like these and always managed to stop them from actually going through with it.  


When they still didn’t answer you, you felt a bit awkward, but continued, “And, if I get scared, I’ll just call you guys, and we can stay on the call till I reach the entrance, then I’ll turn around and come right back.”  


Harris seemed content with this, saying that if you came back sane, he’d pay for all the chocolate you’d want. Your eyes must have brightened significantly at that, since he let out a small chuckle – you loved chocolate. You managed to convince the other three too, saying if they felt uncomfortable not knowing where you were, you could do a video call too.  


  


And thus, your dare began. After the tour guide finished talking about the myths and history about Monsters in Ebott, the group started to move back since there wasn’t anything else to look at. The teachers announced bathroom breaks once they reached the bottom, so you took your chance. You walked away from the group, as Anna signalled to the rest of the group you were leaving. You began your walk back up Mt. Ebott.  


It was a bit hard for the first few minutes, considering you forget directions easily. Ten minutes in you called Varric on Facetime. He answered immediately, the first ring hadnt even completed. Looks like he was still anxious. The others joined in too, but they had to keep their voices low or somebody else might hear. To keep yourself calm, you started to describe your surroundings. The greenery, the rocks, the occasional small stream.  


On Varric’s end of the call, you heard the teachers call for everyone to gather around. You saw Varric ‘hush’ the other three as he pulled out his headphones and plugged them into his phone. He told you he had to stay silent, but you had to keep talking. You were alright with that, talking keeps you from getting anxious.  


Half an hour in, Varric and the others were eating some food while they waited for the bus to get refilled with petrol. You, on the other hand, had just reached the cave. “Rick,” you called out, “I'm there.” You waited for a while – no response. That’s weird. "Varric?" you called out again. You looked at your phone. ‘The call got disconnected due to no service in the area you are in.’ Great.  


You turned off your phone, since it was basically useless now, and looked at the cave in front of you. You swallowed your fear, and stepped over the security tapes. You immediately ran into the cave, fearing someone had seen you, but it seemed like you were fine for now.  


Turning around, you suddenly noticed the huge hole in the ground just inches away from your feet. You were still scared, but you were also incredibly intrigued. Inching forward just a bit, you looked down into the giant hole. Darkness. That’s all you could see. Some of the light from a small hole in the cave’s ceiling was coming in, but it looked like it was too deep for it to reach till the bottom.  


You fiddled with the bottom of your t-shirt, a habit you had developed whenever you were anxious. Turning on your phone again, you saw the same thing – no signal. You opened Spotify, thanking whatever gods were out there that you got Spotify Premium before this, so you didn’t need signal for songs. You opened your playlist and hit the ‘play’ button. The music soothed you a bit.  


Technically you had completed your dare. You just had to come back sane, and Harris would give you al the chocolate you wanted (your mouth watered a bit at this thought). But, you were feeling extremely tempted to see what was under Mt. Ebott. Maybe you could find out what happened to the missing children – the most recent child went missing only a month ago. Stepping forward just a bit more, the sound of your songs echoing in the walls of the cave, you didn’t notice one of the rocks under your feet that protruded slightly upwards.  


Your foot caught on to it.   


You fell.   


Your music was drowned out by your screaming.  


Darkness. That’s all you saw.  



	3. Chapter 3

Light flooded your vision as you regained conciousness. You were laying on a layer of soft material, but you couldn’t tell what it was. You were still disoriented. Your eyes fluttered open, and you immediately covered them with your arm so as to not blind yourself. Trying to process what had just happened, you get up.  


Opening your eyes again, you looked down at the soft material under you, and realised it was a small patch of yellow flowers, with a few others scattered around the small room. Suddenly you remembered what had happened – you fell into Mt. Ebott. In a panicked frenzy, you searched around you for your phone, hoping you might be able to call someone for help. You found it laying on another path of flowers on your left, and grabbed it, checking whether it was broken and if there was a signal. Thankfully, the screen was only cracked a bit, and it worked just fine. However, there wasn’t any signal available.  


You started to panic. You curled in on yourself, still sitting on the flowers, mind hazy. You tried to ground yourself, and looked around the small room. It was rocky, considering you were inside a mountain, and when you looked up you noticed the hole from which you had fallen in, a faint light was coming in through it. You looked back at the flowers and observed them a bit closer. Many of them had wilted, which meant they had been here for a really long time.  


You remembered this was where the Missing Children supposedly went. The Underground, home to Monsters. Your throat closed up – were you going to be considered missing too? But, they had the resources to check inside the mountain without getting lost themselves. ‘Then why didn’t they check for the eighth child?’ you questioned.  


A thought came to you – maybe… this was all just a dream. You raised your arm as you pinched it with your other hand. Pain ensued. Nope, definitely real.  


You noticed an exit behind you, and you decided nothing will happen if you just laze around here. You pocketed your phone (the music you had downloaded could come in handy if you needed to calm yourself down again), got up and walked towards what you assumed was an exit.  


This path lead to a different room, larger than the previous one, with a grassy arrea in the middle where the light was brightest. You were expected something to pop up there, _but nobody came_ (those last three words caused a shiver to run down your spine for some reason…).  


You noticed a purple gate up ahead, and proceeded onwards through it. Going through the gate lead to a purple room, with a pool of red petals and two staircases leading to another doorway. Between the two staircases, you noted a gleaming yellow star. Curiosity filling you, you went towards it. It felt like it was calling you, and you hovered your hand over it to touch it, when suddenly a large panel appeared in front of you.  


Startled, you shrieked and fell on your ass. “What the fuck…?” the panel seemed to have materialized from thin air. The top left corner had your name, the top middle read ‘LV 1’, and the top right held the time. The middle read – ‘Ruins – Entrance’, and below it were two words: SAVE and RETURN. Next to ‘SAVE’ was a light blue heart, with a slight hint of green.  


Your eyes widened – it was like a save point in a game! You were on level 1, apparently. Did you need to raise it? You shook your head, this wasn’t a game, this was real life. Thinking that, you pressed ‘SAVE’.  


You proceeded onwards through the other rooms. It seemed this entire area was purple. A strange design choice, but you didn’t judge, purple was a good colour. The first two rooms after the SAVE had puzzles, but they seemed to have been deactivated since the exits to each room were already available. Good thing, too. You were useless at puzzles. The third occupied a dummy that looked like it had seen some rough shit. It was torn and its stuffing was pouring out like guts.  


You kept moving through the purple rooms (especially thanking whoever deactivated the puzzles – there was one which was just spikes and you didn’t want to get gutted today), until you found another yellow star – or SAVE point. It was next to a small table which held a piece of moldy cheese. You plugged your noise to prevent smelling it.  


You also came across a ‘Spider Bake-sale’ at some point, which seemed sketchy, but you were hungry. Unfortunately, you had no money, so you had to continue on an empty stomach.  


Something that bothered you a lot was how empty the purple rooms were. Well, not empty, since they had objects inside them. But you never encountered any living being – monster or otherwise. Sometimes you’d come across the occasional pile of dust, and although you had read in some mythology book that once monsters die they turn into dust, you weren't sure if it was monster dust or just regular dust.  


After a lot of walking, you found a room which lead to a path of red petals. On entering the room, the first thing you saw was a black tree. Walking around it, you saw a large, purple house and another SAVE point. After saving, you knocked on the door, hoping whoever was inside could help you. Nobody answered, so you just decided to enter (the door was unlocked, which made you question safety regulations in the Underground).  


You muttered a “Pardon the intrusion,” as you walked in. Inside, you were relieved to notice that the purple tint was gone (you were certain your eyesight would only register purple after those rooms). The second thing you noticed was that nobody was home. It was eerily silent. You still decided to explore a bit, and see if you could stay in the house for some time.  


Right in front of you was a staircase that seemed to lead to a basement. On your left was a sitting and dining area with a fireplace, bookshelf, dining table with only three chairs and one lounge chair next to the fireplace. Through the sitting and dining room you accessed the kitchen. Going back to the first room, you walked through the hallway on the right. There were five rooms in this hallway: three on the left side and two on the right. On the left were two bedrooms – one for a child and the other for the parent(s? it seemed to house only one person), the third was not accessible, as it said it was under renovation. The two on the right were bathrooms.  


At the end of the hallway on the right was a long mirror. You looked at your own reflection. You looked like a mess: your hair was dirty and unruly and your face and eyes were stained with tears. “It’s you!” you said out loud, for no particular reason other than to humour yourself and lighten up your mood.  


The first thing you did in your temporary safe house was use the bathroom to freshen yourself up and take a long, warm shower (how was the water so warm?). Then you checked the kitchen for food – or just groceries you could use to cook something up yourself. You noticed a note on the fridge, and so you read it. It was a recipe for – “Butterscotch-cinnamon pie?” you said to yourself. Your mouth watered – you had a very strong sweet tooth. You checked the fridge and, sure enough, the ingredients were there and they were still good enough to eat.  


You managed to bake an okay pie, even though your baking skills weren't that great. But what the pie was meant to be made up for your mediocre skills. Who knew butterscotch and cinnamon would make such a delicious pie? You felt much better after eating the pie, like your energy had just been maxed out. But you were still incredibly sleepy, so you decided to sleep on the armchair next to the fireplace (sleeping on a strangers bed felt too intrusive to you).  


You lit the fireplace – albiet difficultly – and got comfy on the armchair. Before you knew it you were alseep.  



	4. Chapter 4

Word had gotten out to the rest of the Underground that the genocidal maniac that was running about a month ago was not Frisk, but in fact the First Human. They were saying his spirit had latched on to the child’s, saying poisonous thoughts in her mind, corrupting her to do his bidding. They were saying that after he made her kill King Asgore, he was corporeal enough to kill her and take her SOUL, so he could be alive again.  


Chara did not know how they knew all this – he could only assume Alphys’ cameras must have picked up something and she must have deduced this outcome. This was further confirmed to the monsters by sightings of Chara in random places in the Underground during the first few days after everything had happened.  


Though they were still terrified of him, the monsters had managed to go back to living somewhat normal lives again. Everyone considered a leader was dead, so Alphys – the Royal Scientist – was acting queen (the decision was unanimous since she had led the evacuation). Of course, she ruled from her own lab. Nobody dared to go into New Home anymore, as they believed Chara was still haunting that place.  


They were right, in a way. Chara couldn’t haunt the castle per-say, as he wasn’t dead anymore. He just preferred to stay in Asgore’s Home since nobody came here and, well, this was his Home. He felt closer to his family this way. ‘Family that you killed,’ the small voice in the back of his brain said.  


Chara sighed as he lounged idly on his father’s throne in the empty castle. He eyed the garden of flowers in front of him, neatly kept and healthy. Another reason he stayed in the castle was the garden. Chara loved plants. Taking care of the garden was the only thing keeping him sane at that point.  


And…  


Memories flooded back.  


* * *

_‘Y… you… really hate me that much? Now I see who I was protecting by keeping you here. Not you… but them!’_

_‘ST… STILL! I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER! EVEN IF YOU DON’T THINK SO!’_

_‘There’s a burning feeling inside me. A feeling that WON’T let me die.’_

_‘It’s a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing. Flowers are blooming. On days like this… kids like you… SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL.’_

_‘P l e a s e d o n ‘ t k i l l m e’_

_‘Greetings, Frisk’_

_‘Save them… big… brother’_

* * *

Chara fiddled with the Heart Locket around his neck. The Locket. The last thing he had of Asriel’s. his gaze turned to a wooden vase near the window in the throne room. It was where he had put Asgore’s dust. The name ‘ASGORE DREEMURR’ carved messily on its side with a knife. His cape and crown lay next to it.  


Chara desperately wanted to do the same for his mother and Asriel, but there was nothing left of his brother and it was too risky to leave the castle and go all the way to the Ruins.  


He supposed he could’ve done the same for Sans, but he thought Sans would’ve wanted to stay with Papyrus, and since he couldn’t go to Snowdin he left his dust, blue hoodie and his brother’s red scarf untouched.  


Chara extracted Frisk’s Soul from his chest – his Soul. Instead of the bright red of a Determination Soul, it was a pale red. Like all of its Determination had been taken with its owner’s life. In the end, he didn’t have enough Determination to RESET.  


Frisk’s death was meaningless.  


Chara was filled with Despair.  



	5. Chapter 5

You had been exploring the rest of the ‘Ruins’, as you had found out they were called from the SAVE points. The only place you hadn’t visited was the basement in the house you had slept in. Before going downstairs, the small shelf next to the staircase caught your attention.

It held a picture frame and a calendar with a date marked on it. The date marked was one in 201X: the date the first human went missing in Ebott. The picture frame next to it was your first exposure to monsters – it was a family. These monsters resembled goats, the parents wore royal robes and the child – a boy by the looks of it – wore a green and yellow striped sweater.

There was a human in the picture too, you weren’t sure of their gender since their long light brown hair obstructed most of their face, but they wore an identical sweater to the goat-child. The human child and goat-child were both holding flowers that looked like the same ones you had fallen on. You looked at the human once again. Was this one of the Missing Children that fell down here?

You placed the picture frame and calendar back on the shelf. Before going down the stairs you did a quick round of the house to check if there was anything worth taking with you – it wasn’t thievery if nobody lived here, right?

You decided on eating a slice of the Butterscotch-cinnamon pie before leaving for some extra energy. You then checked the child’s bedroom. None of their clothes fit you, so you turned your attention to the toy chest. You found some paper and a box of crayons: you decided not to take them. Travelling light was better anyways.

You made your way down the staircase, which lead to a long purple corridor. You were not kidding when you meant _long_. After what seemed like forever, you came upon the end of the corridor. Before you cheered in relief at the sight of the exit, you turned your gaze to something between you and the gate.

A purple dress on top of a pile of snow-white dust.

This… this was definitely a monster.

You went silent for a while. They died in front of the exit – were they guarding it? Did they die in a fight? You gazed at the dust for a bit longer before lowering your head in respect, and walking around it towards the gate.

* * *

As you walked through the purple gate, you were met with a cold breeze. This was a completely different area than the Ruins. The ground was covered in snow – honestly, everything was. You shivered in your t-shirt and jeans; you were not wearing ideal clothes for this weather.

You trudged onwards through the snow in your Vans, and came across a wooden bridge and (what you assumed was supposed to be) wooden bars. They were too wide to stop anyone, so you just walked through.

The first thing you noticed was an oddly shaped lamp, that looked almost like a human child. Weird. You found another save point, which informed you that you were in a forest in ‘Snowdin’. Creative name.

After almost snapping your spine on a layer of ice, you found a downwards slope with a snowball and a hole at the bottom. Deciding to entertain yourself, you tried to get the ball in the hole. Once you did, you noticed something coming out of it – actually, it was a few things. Many different coloured flags were trying to come out of the hole at the same time. You were confused – did you break it somehow?

No point wasting time there, you thought as you walked away. Similar to the ruins, it was oddly silent in Snowdin. You had come across a few sentries on your walk through the snowy land, but all of them were empty. You had even found two that said ‘WARNING: DOG MARRIAGE’. Yes, you had read that right.

Also similar to the Ruins, Snowdin was home to many puzzles that were also deactivated. They were obviously kept out for someone, but you didn’t know who. One particular puzzle (a layer of ice suspended in the air with blue crosses on it, which lead to a bridge) caused you to fall into a small room with two snow-statues. One wasn’t deserving of being called a statue – it was just a lump of snow with ‘sans’ written on it with red marker. The one on its left was a buff skeleton in a heroic pose, wearing a red scarf. Interesting, you thought as you exited the room.

After successfully crossing the bridge you entered an area with multiple snow poffs. Ha, ‘poffs’. Such a cute word. You checked all of them, which payed off since one of them hid 30 gold coins. That must be the Underground’s currency. You pocketed the gold excitedly – maybe you’d come across a town and buy something to eat (the pie had filled you, but you were always hungry).

After crossing another bridge, you nearly shouted in excitement and relief at what you had come across – Snowdin’s town. You were seeing living beings for the first time since you had fallen. To your left you noticed two cabins – one that said ‘SHOP’ and the other that said ‘INN’. You entered the shop first, hoping for something to eat.

At entering you were greeted by a cheerful purple rabbit. This would be the first monster you’d ever talk to, you realised. It made you a bit nervous. “Hi there! How can I help y-“ the shopkeeper cut off her dialogue at seeing you. Her face morphed from joyful to fear, and then to confusion. “A human…?” she said to herself. But you heard her.

“H-hi…” you muttered. The shopkeeper then seemed to remember something, and worriedly asked you – “Dear, have you happened to meet another human? A boy, about your height and age, probably wearing a green and yellow striped sweater?” The description matched the human in the picture you had found in the house you slept in. You shook your head; you hadn’t met him personally.

The shopkeeper sighed in relief: the look in her eyes when she asked you that was complete fear. You didn’t know what to think of that. “Alright, that’s good,” she said, “now, can I help you out with something?”

You remembered why you had come there. “Yeah… c-can I get a, uh, something to eat?” You cursed yourself inwardly, don’t get nervous in front of a monster, she’ll think you’re scared of her or something. She’s been nothing but nice to you till now. She smiled, “Of course! You want a cinnamon bunny?” That piqued your interest, and you asked how much it was. “25G” she responded – you had just enough. You payed as the shopkeeper provided you with your cinna-bunny.

After thanking her, you asked, “What was that about a boy with a green and yellow sweater? You sounded really scared.” The shopkeeper’s smile vanished. “Did you just fall down here?” you nodded. She sighed, “I thought so. Everybody here knows who Chara is.”

The shopkeeper then proceeded to tell you about Chara and the last fallen human, and how together they wiped out most of the monster population in the Underground. First was the Ruins (all the dust you saw there…) and the ex-Queen, Toriel. Then she didn’t tell you much, only saying Snowdin, Waterfall and Hotland were all evacuated by Alphys, the Royal Scientist and temporary Queen. She told you how Chara and the human killed every monster considered a leader after the ex-Queen; the skeleton brothers of Snowdin – Papyrus and Sans (she looked extremely miserable at mentioning those two, she must’ve known them), Undyne and the rest of the Royal Guard, even King Asgore.

“Chara then killed the human to take her Soul, so he could be human again.” Again? Was he dead or something before all this? A half-eaten cinna-bunny was in your hand. You had lost your appetite. The shopkeeper must have noticed, because she said, “I’m sorry if I ruined your mood. But you should know this if you want to be careful around here. Tell you what, my sister runs the Inn next door. You can spend the night there, tell her I sent you and it’ll be free of charge.”

Your eyes brightened in thanks. The shopkeeper smiled warmly, “Stay safe, kid.”

Taking her advice, you went to the Inn next door and told the lady at the desk that her sister had sent you. The lady didn’t ask further, she simply gave you a key to an empty room with a smile. These monsters were so nice…

As you made yourself comfortable on the Inn bed, you let your mind wander. A genocidal boy your age had killed so many monsters here. The picture from the house in the Ruins came back to you – the goat-dad was wearing what seemed to be royal robes, so was the goat-mom… were those the King and Queen? It made sense, the shopkeeper told you the ex-Queen had been killed in the Ruins, and if she lived there it made sense, she would keep a picture of her family with her. Then the human child… was Chara? Had he manipulated the last human into killing his own parents?

You were filled with rage at that revelation. Your grip on the bedsheets tightened. That room with the snow-statues – those belonged to the skeleton brothers. ‘sans’ was obvious, then that meant that the actual statue belonged to Papyrus.

Why had Chara killed these monsters?

You lied down on the bed as these thoughts consumed you. You fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyheyhey guys! im actually quite surprised at the attention this fic has gotten, especially considering it was written by a 13 year old lol. I'd really appreciate it if yall could leave a few kudos and comments!  
> thx for reading!


End file.
